


She -- Revisited

by sabershadowkat



Series: Revisited [10]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel gets whammied by J'hiera, and he goes to relieve his -- ahem -- tension.<br/>Happens *during* Angel: She</p>
            </blockquote>





	She -- Revisited

**She - Revisited**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
Series: Revisited 10

 

 

  
  
  
  


"...If a few have to die in order to protect them-"   
  


"They're my people who are dying, and it's my promise to protect them," Angel told J'hiera, moving right up to her.   
  


"Then tell them to stay out of my way," J'hiera said in a hard voice, turning and walking quickly away.   
  


Angel moved rapidly, stopping her on the other side of the brick support column. "Wait," he said, grasping her shoulder to turn her to face him.   
  


J'hiera's left hand raised over his chest and Angel felt a fire start inside of him, but it wasn't a fire that would end with him burning from the inside out like the other men. His cock became rock hard in an instant, and he started panting the same moment she did. She laid her head briefly on his shoulder, and sweat broke out over his cool skin. He swallowed heavily because of his suddenly dry throat.   
  


She raised her eyes to him, their mouths almost touching, and she dropped her hand. "You too," she said in throaty voice. "I don't need your help."   
  


Then she turned and hurried out of his apartment.   
  


Angel stood immobile for three full minutes as the sexual hunger burning inside of him caused by J'hiera's powers grew hotter and hotter. Then he was a blur of movement to the human eye, practically ripping off the grate in the floor, jumping down and flying through the electrical tunnels to where his Childe was hidden away.   
  


The dark-haired vampire plowed into Spike, who'd been standing in front of the ice chest across from the cot, and slammed them both up against the back, dead-end wall of the side-tunnel. Angel's mouth descended upon the younger man's with wild intensity, his hands entangled in the blond's short hair. He was unaware of the whimpering growls he made as he pressed his hard body against the other vampire's.   
  


He dragged his hands from Spike's hair only to run his nails down the front of his Childe's pale, muscular chest, finding and pinching the flat, male nipples until they hardened. He then broke away from the younger vampire's lips and slid his mouth down to one of the dark areolas, laving the area with his tongue before sucking the taut bud into his mouth, earning him a suppressed groan of pleasure.   
  


Angel moved from one hard peak to the other, the unrelenting heat building stronger within him at a rapid pace. His skin burned and his loins throbbed, his cock was pulsing and straining against the zipper of his pants. The intense sexual need that coursed through his veins made him almost mindless with want.   
  


He dragged his mouth back up to the younger man's, cutting and bruising Spike's lips with his voraciousness. His hands fumbled the fastenings on his Childe's only clothing, snarling with a slight, plaintive whine when he couldn't get the jeans undone. Then Spike pushed his hands away and Angel heard the rasp of the zipper as the other vampire did what he could not.   
  


The dark-haired vampire tore his mouth away from Spike's, stepping back to jerk his shirt over his head. The tiny part of his mind that was still functioning told him he needed something important, and his eyes flitted around the small side-tunnel, searching for and finding bottle of Hot Stuff lubricant that grew hot with friction among the other tubes and small jars sitting on an old milk crate beside the cot.   
  


He practically dove for it, tossing it onto the cot before ripping at his pants in an effort to remove them. He was panting harshly and heavily, unable to control the non-necessary function. His shoes got in the way and he fell back onto the mattress gracelessly, almost comically, as he struggled to wrench them off.   
  


He raised his burning amber gaze to Spike when he was fully unclothed, barely registering the repressed desire in the blue eyes that stared back at him. Angel launched himself from the cot at Spike, wrapping his arms completely around his Childe as his mouth descended upon the younger man's again. He rubbed his hips and his aching erection against Spike, growling with frustration into the kiss when he felt the denim material.   
  


Angel broke his lips away from Spike's to toss the blond onto the cot, its springs squeaking loudly, the chain attached to Spike's ankle rattling in accompaniment. He grabbed the waistband of the other man's jeans, yanking them down the blond's muscular legs. He let out an animalistic whine when the chain prevented him from fully removing the pants, and with a supernaturally vicious pull he wrenched the links attached to the manacle apart, the metal screaming in protest.   
  


The broken chain fell to the hard tunnel floor with a series of small clanks, and Angel finished removing Spike's jeans, leaving the younger vampire nude save for the manacle with a single broken link locked around the blond's ankle. The burning inside of Angel rose to an inferno, boiling the blood in his body, as his eyes raked over his naked Childe.   
  


And then Angel was on him again, pinning Spike to the cot with his larger form, his mouth devouring the other man's, their tongues brutally tangling together. He started growling deep in his chest, a constant rumble that echoed in the small side-tunnel. His cock was painfully swollen to its largest proportions, the pale skin stretched taut over the tensile hardness beneath, the head an angry dark purple in color.   
  


The small voice in his mind stayed him from slamming into Spike dry, and his hand fumbled for the Hot Stuff that was on the bed with them. He whimpered over his deep growl, unable to get his hands to properly work when he'd found the hot lubricant, and he pushed back from the blond violently, rising up to his knees between Spike's legs. He glared at the lubricant with blazing golden eyes, trying futilely to wrap his brain around the logistics of getting it open.   
  


Angel was about to bite into the hard plastic when Spike took it away from him. He snarled at his Childe and was ready to rip the lubricant back from the blond's hands, but he was stopped by the sight of Spike opening it himself. His features, which had unconsciously reverted to their natural state, smoothed back into the human planes when he saw the younger man's actions.   
  


There was an infinite pause when Angel's deep brown eyes met Spike's brilliant blue ones. The intense burning under his skin mollified, changing into a tingling electrical current that raised the hairs on his arms. The air crackled around the cot, and Angel's hand shook slightly as he reached out to take the opened lubricant back from Spike.   
  


He was uncaring of the mess he made as he generously coated his aching shaft, his eyes never leaving Spike's. The hard plastic made a hollow thump on the tunnel floor when he dropped the lubricant off the bed. With the excess warm liquid on his palm, he pressed his hand lightly on the blond's own turgid member, sliding his fingers down over the long, hard length. He turned his hand as he brushed over the other man's sac, gently caressing, then pushed two fingers down along Spike's perineum until he came to the younger vampire's tight hole.   
  


Angel pushed one finger, then two into the ringed opening, watching Spike's reactions as the friction caused the lubricant to become hot. Pleasure, want, need, and desire all flickered across his Childe's features as Angel prepared him. The dark-haired vampire slowly inhaled the scent of the cinnamon lubricant and that of Spike's arousal, and his cock jumped in anticipation.   
  


When Spike started to move his hips, impaling himself on his Sire's fingers, Angel removed removed them and bent forward over his Childe. He caught Spike's mouth again, his hands ensnaring the younger man's wrists and stretching them up above their heads until Angel's chest was pressed flush against Spike's lean, muscular one. Angel's tongue tangled for several long moments with Spike's, twining together in a carnal dance that stoked the fire inside the dark-haired vampire anew.   
  


Angel broke the kiss and raised his head slightly, capturing and holding Spike's gaze. "Stay with me," he demanded softly.   
  


"Need me to stay," Spike demanded in return, his voice barely a whisper in the quietness of the tunnels.   
  


Angel's response was primal and primitive and pure demon. He smashed his mouth down upon Spike's, morphing into his true face as he invaded his Childe's mouth with his tongue again. Their fangs gnashed together as the blond vampire's human mask fell away, blood pooling from the cuts and slices the sharp teeth made.   
  


The older vampire abruptly yanked himself away and rolled quickly off of Spike to his feet on the floor. He immediately shoved Spike over onto his stomach before climbing back between the younger man's legs. Angel growled loudly in praise when his Childe raised his hips on his own, spreading his thighs further apart as he went up on his knees.   
  


Angel grabbed the taut, pale globes in front of him and used his thumbs to pull them apart, exposing the pinkish ring that glistened from the lubricant. He moved on his knees closer to Spike, pressing the weeping crown of his rock hard shaft up against the tight hole. With an animalistic cry of pleasure, Angel buried himself fully, shoving Spike forward and down so the younger vampire was almost flat on the cot, the top of his blond head mere inches from the tunnel's wall.   
  


Angel blanketed Spike, sliding his arms up and under his Childe's arms until he was lying flush against the younger man. He spread his fingers apart to allow Spike to link their hands, the blond's palms against the back of Angel's hands, his forearms resting on the outsides of Angel's forearms on the mattress.   
  


Then Angel began to move, thrusting with a painful slowness in and out of Spike's tight hole, made even tighter by their position. The lubricant became hotter and hotter with each stroke, driving Angel closer and closer to the edge of mindlessness once more. He forced his mouth to form words before he lost all sense of reality, grunting each one near Spike's ear with every stab of his cock into the younger man's body.   
  


"I. Want. You. To. Stay." Angel squeezed the fingers meshed with his tightly, their bodies moving together as Spike rubbed himself against the mattress beneath him with each of Angel's thrusts. "I. Want. You. Period."   
  


Spike let out a strangled part-growl, part-whimper and his hands clenched over Angel's hands. Angel had to strain to hear the low, guttural, barely human response from his Childe. "Yes. Yes, Sire, yes."   
  


Angel roared in pleasure at Spike's words, reared his head back and sank his fangs deep into the juncture of Spike's neck and shoulder. He began pounding into the younger vampire, slamming their bodies roughly against the cot, the frame squealing and scraping against the hard tunnel floor. He drank heavily, his thoughts becoming coherent for a brief instant to wish the bite would leave a scar so he could mark Spike as his and his alone.   
  


He heard a thunderous howl as his Childe climaxed, and he exploded into an orgasm so violent it ripped an inhuman scream from him, his fangs tearing away from Spike's neck as it did. His entire body shuddered over and over for what seemed like an eternity, his cock pulsating again and again as he spilled his cool semen in Spike's lubricant-heated body. Finally, he collapsed, his body becoming boneless and languid, as he laid atop of his Childe.   
  


Angel didn't know which one of them started purring first, only that the quiet sound steadily grew, the two distinct pitches blending together harmoniously. He raised his head from where it laid on the back of Spike's shoulder, and he ran his tongue over the bleeding bite mark on his Childe's neck. He felt Spike's hands tighten over his own for a moment before relaxing.   
  


Eventually, the sound tapered off and Angel moved off of Spike. He rose to his feet, walked purposely to the end of the side-tunnel and retrieved the set of keys that rested on the overhanging pipes. He returned to Spike and unlocked the manacle around his Childe's ankle, letting it fall with a noisy clank to the hard tunnel floor, then he set the keys down on the edge of the cot.   
  


Bending, Angel picked up his discarded clothing, shoes and the hard, almost empty, plastic bottle of Hot Stuff. He straightened and met Spike's golden eyes with his own golden ones, as the younger man sat up. Then without a word, Angel turned and left the side-tunnel, heading back for his apartment.   
  


The dark-haired vampire dropped everything in his hands when he heard Spike climb up the ladder less than ten seconds after he did. Spike stood tall once he was clear of the grate, meeting Angel's still-golden gaze head on. Angel felt the burning desire flare up inside of him again and he moved instantly, meeting his Childe partway, their mouths coming together to battle once more.   
  


Angel ran his hands over every inch he could reach without breaking the kiss, feeling the play of muscles beneath Spike's skin. He felt Spike's hands do the same to him, causing him to harden again. He dropped his hands down to the blond's buttocks, cupping the muscular globes to pull Spike tighter against him. The younger man's erection butted into his abdomen as he did so, and Angel's blood caught on fire anew.   
  


He pulled Spike down to the hardwood floor with him, covering his Childe's body as his tongue tangled with the younger man's. The scent of recent sex was strong on Spike, and Angel inhaled purposely, his cock twitching as he came to full erection for a second time. However, this time he was firmly in control of his mind and his needs, and when he broke away from Spike's bruised and fang-cut lips, he knew exactly what he was going to do next.   
  


Staying over Spike, Angel crawled forward on his hands and knees until he straddled the blond's head. His cock brushed against the other vampire's mouth, the thick length wet and sticky and shining from the lubricant he'd used. He saw Spike's face revert back to the strong, handsome planes of his human mask, and he hissed in pleasure as the younger man's tongue darted out to sweep around the head.   
  


Angel slowly pushed his hips down until Spike had taken him into his mouth, sucking on the throbbing member with expertise. The dark-haired vampire began to make short, shallow thrusts, groaning as the cool, wet suction became hotter because of the leftover lubricant. He watched under heavy lids as Spike's cheeks ballooned slightly with each thrust, his pale length painting an erotic picture as he slid in and out between the younger man's darker lips.   
  


Forcefully breaking his gaze from the carnal sight, Angel raised his eyes and searched the floor ahead of him. When he found what he was looking for, he stretched forward towards his pile of clothing, almost completely lying flat on the hardwood floor as he continued to thrust into Spike's mouth. His hand closed around the bottle of Hot Stuff, then he let out a low moan of pleasure as Spike deep-throated him.   
  


Closing his eyes, Angel fucked Spike's face a little while longer, enjoying the sensations of the blond's lips around his cock. He felt Spike's hands on his ass, massaging the strong muscles, helping him thrust deeper into the younger man's willing mouth. Angel's skin began to tingle again as small bolts of heat shot through his veins, relighting the burning sexual hunger J'hiera had sparked inside him.   
  


Angel slipped his human mask back into place before he pushed himself back up to his hands and knees. He slid his hard shaft out of Spike's mouth as he crawled backwards, the nearly empty, plastic bottle of lubricant gripped tight in one hand. Spike looked at him in confusion, then with flaming desire when Angel spread the remaining cinnamon liquid over the younger man's own steely erection.   
  


Tossing the empty bottle aside, Angel bent forward and captured Spike's mouth in another passionate kiss, growling happily in response to the small whimper his Childe made. Resting his weight on his knees on either side of Spike's hips, he took the other man's wrists in his hands again, pushing them up above the blond's head. He then transferred his grip so he was holding both wrists trapped in only one of his hands.   
  


Angel raised up on his knees and slid his free hand behind himself, easily finding and wrapping his fingers around Spike's hard shaft. He stroked the younger vampire several times, eliciting a throaty growl of pleasure from Spike as the friction caused the lubricant to become hot.   
  


The dark-haired vampire stilled his hand the same time he pulled away from Spike's mouth. Angel raised his head in order to look down at his Childe's desire-filled features, and his lips curled up when he saw absolutely no anger or hatred in Spike's stormy blue eyes. He only saw want and need and hunger for pleasure. So Angel gave it to him.   
  


" _Sire!!!_ "   
  


Spike eyes were huge and filled with shock, which caused Angel to chuckle softly despite the uncomfortably sharp pain. He raised his free hand up in order to pin both of Spike's wrists to the hardwood floor again. He shifted on his knees, pressing himself down fully on Spike's cock until he could feel the younger man's coarse pubic hairs against his backside.   
  


Angel held Spike still for several long minutes, adjusting to the stretching of his tender inner walls. When he was ready, he told Spike in a low, uncompromising tone, "Don't move."   
  


Spike started to shake his head in agreement, but stopped abruptly, making a corner of Angel's lips curl up. He dropped his head and pressed a short, hard kiss to his Childe's mouth before raising his head again to recapture Spike's gaze, telling the younger vampire with his eyes who was in control. Then he slowly began to raise and lower himself onto Spike's cock.   
  


His Childe's reaction was instantaneous and completely self-satisfying. Angel watched as Spike threw his head back, baring his neck, as the blond began to repeat in a harsh, barely comprehensible voice, " _Sire, Sire, Sire, Sire, Sire, Sire, Sire, Sire, Sire, Sire, Sire, Sire, Sire..._ "   
  


Despite having orgasmed already, Angel felt Spike starting to climax mere minutes after he started pleasuring his Childe. He saw Spike's ridges form, his voice becoming more guttural and wild, and felt the tension coiling under his hands on the other vampire's wrists. He picked up his pace then, the hot lubricant aiding him as he thrust himself up and down on Spike's hard shaft.   
  


Spike's feral roar reverberated in the apartment, and Angel slammed his ass down hard onto the younger man's cock as the blond climaxed. Angel felt Spike's member pulsing inside of him, cooling the lubricated, tender tissue, as his Childe's body quaked beneath him. He waited for several seconds before he struck, burying his sharp fangs once more into Spike's pale neck.   
  


The intensity of the taste of Spike's blood caused Angel to snarl loudly in pleasure as he drank for a few moments. He pulled himself off of the younger man's cock at the same time he removed his fangs, and he was between Spike's thighs almost instantly, rolling the blond's legs up and back.   
  


Angel rammed his cock into Spike's puckered hole, his eyes rolling up as the younger man's inner muscles squeezed around him. The apartment echoed with the repeated slapping of skin as the dark-haired vampire fucked Spike hard and fast. He climaxed with a hoarse grunt, spilling himself for the second time inside Spike's body.   
  


He slumped back onto his heels after the last tremor of his orgasm, dropping Spike's legs unceremoniously to the floor. The smell of sex was strong, wafting up from his body and that of his Childe's unmoving one.   
  


Angel focused on the blond sprawled out naked before him and chuckled. Spike still had his arms above his head, and he was staring unblinkingly up at the ceiling. The dark-haired vampire had the urge to draw his Childe laying like that and label the portrait "Spent."   
  


Rising to his feet, Angel walked back to the kitchen, dropping the empty bottle of Hot Stuff he'd picked up in the trash. He opened the refrigerator door and took out a container of blood, quickly drinking part of it despite it being cold. Not capping it, he closed the refrigerator door and returned to where Spike still laid.   
  


He dipped his fingers in the blood and flicked it down onto Spike's face. "Get up. I'm not interested in a 'bare' skin rug," he said, dry humor in his voice.   
  


Spike blinked rapidly and stared up at Angel with incomprehension. Angel rolled his eyes and flicked more blood at his Childe, who finally reacted. "Cut that out," he grumbled, sitting up.   
  


"Come on, shower time," Angel said, handing Spike the half-full container. "You reek."   
  


"Yeah, well...you reek worse," Spike muttered.   
  


Angel cuffed his Childe on the back of his head. "Watch your tongue, boy, or I'll make you lick every inch of this floor clean," he said in a hard tone.   
  


Straightening, Angel strode to where he'd dropped his clothing and shoes, picked everything up, then continued back to the bedroom. After tossing his dirty things in the laundry, he laid a clean shirt on the bed and froze when he heard the almost inaudible sound of the upstairs main office door slamming.   
  


"Shit," he swore, darting into the bathroom. He practically ripped the faucet off the sink when he went to turn the water on. Quickly grabbing a washcloth, he rubbed it with soap under the running water, then began to wash himself off.   
  


"Spike, you ass, get in here!" Angel shouted out the open bathroom door.   
  


"I'm in here," Spike said, coming into view, container still in hand.   
  


"Hop in the tub, close the curtain, and don't move a muscle until I get rid of whoever's here," Angel told him. He shut off the faucet as Spike did as told, and moved quickly to his dresser. He had his pants, socks and shoes back on when he heard footsteps on the stairs.   
  


He dashed back into the bathroom, grabbed a towel and dried his chest and arms quickly, then walked out of the bathroom and bedroom to see Cordelia and Wesley standing there. He schooled his features so he wouldn't reveal the fact that he'd just had sex on the floor after having sex in the tunnels with the naked vampire hiding in his bathtub.   
  


"What are you doing?" Cordelia asked angrily. "We nearly got burned from the inside out and you're getting all April Fresh."   
  


"Hello?" Angel said with slightly sarcastic rudeness.   
  


"I believe she's especially agitated because we tried to call you in the midst of a situation," Wesley said.   
  


"Oh," Angel replied, looking away from them as the guilt slammed into him. "I had to take a shower."   
  


Wesley and Cordelia exchanged unbelieving glances, and Angel tried to quickly put things right. "What's up?"   
  


"What's up is those creepy demons said that they found what they were looking for and they seemed very interested in cutting someone they called the Princess, which I could only imagine is not a happy thing," Cordelia explained.   
  


Angel quickly returned to the bedroom at the mention of the Princess. That could only mean one person, he thought. He picked up his clean shirt and put it on. "Well, you may be right on that one," he said. "We've got to find her first."   
  


And if she just so happened to zap him with her sexual powers again when he did find her...   
  
  
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
